Winx Club: The Musical
Winx Club: The Musical is made by BlueberryCrush. The series is about the Winx Club and the Specialists in their life, while they sing songs, which is also meant to be talking, much like a musical series. Episode 1 Classroom 'Professor Palladium: '''All Right, Now Students, For A Little Extra Credit Can Anyone Tell me where im going on vacation next weekend? '''Stella: '(Singing) Alla zo alkiki 'Professor Palladium: '''Yes stella, you are correct SKY Would you stop sleeping in my class '''Sky: '(Singing) Im wide awake 'Professor Palladium: '''No Your not '''Sky: '''Well done blame me teach (Singing) BLAME IT ON MY HATEY B- BABY '''Brandon: '''Why do you look so sad all the time? '''Bloom: '(Singing) You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness 'Brandon: '''I'd be sad too, if i came to school wearing my grandads clothes '''Bloom: '(Singing) I wear your grandads clothes They look incredible 'Professor Palladium: '''Flora, Here's your test score from last week '''Flora: '''Another D '''Professor Palladium: '(Singing) I have her that D Cuz thats whats gonna raise de... Sky Do i have to ask twice? 'Sky: '(Singing) DONT WAKE ME UP Forest 'Sky: '''DAYYM ;O Now whos lamborghini is this? '''Brandon: '''I rented it for the day Because it's a ch.ick magnet. You would not believe '''Stella: '(Singing) Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But heres ## ######? So ca.## me maybe If we go into your car right now, are you check you out 'Helia: '''Why are you talking to my girls dog? '''Brandon: '(Singing) Im in that twosie in that Lambo where my... 'Helia: '''Oh this, Oh this is your car Yeah, i mean I j- My girl will jerk you off anyday you like. Im sorry '''Sky: '''With a car like this we gotta show it off '''Brandon: '''Where do you want to go? '''Sky: '(Singing) Let go to the beach each! Lets go get a way! 'Brandon: '''man, its hot out there '''Sky: '''Man, i didn't know you had a re.cie.ding hair line! '''Brandon: '''Yeah (Singing) It started from the bottom now we're here Probably going to be bald soon '''Sky: '''Dont worry about it, cuz we're gonna get hotter than your hair line '''Brandon: '''You think it's ok to smoke trunks in the rental car? '''Sky: '''Man dont worry about it, whats the worst that could happen!? '''Brandon: '''Your right Man we're in big... (Singing) TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE '''Sky: '*Caugh Caugh* Oh No, Oh No... 'Officer: '(Singing) Bad boys, what cha want, what cha want, what cha going to do? When the sherrif comes to you 'Brandon: '''What seems to be the problem officer? '''Officer: '''I smeel the doubles lettuce and u look a little nervouse '''Sky: '''Thats because I am nervouse (Singing) You show the lights on, stop me, turn to stone '''Officer: '''Speaking of stone... You look ###### xD '''Brandon: '''Thats just my face sir '''Officer: '''Well you 2 sit tight, are be right back '''Sky: '''If i go back to jail.. (Singing) I think I'd have a heart attack '''Brandon: '''Im not sure whats gonna happen... All i know is, i spent way too much money on this car to let it go to waste! '''Sky: '''Ahhh #### '''Officer: '''STOP THE CAR, STOP THE CAR Village '''Brandon: '(Singing) We cant stop 'Sky: '(Singing) And we wont stop Forest 'Officer: '''I just wanna buy some pie, how am i suposed to act above the law if i cant get a little high? Beach '''Brandon: '(Singing) Hey S*xy lady 'Stella: '''Is that your math teacher checking me out O-O '''Flora: '''Dont worry about him '''Stella: '''Flora thats like your 5th taco, yr gonna get fat '''Flora: '(Singing) I DONT CARE I LOVE IT I DONT CARE 'Sky: '''You see the rock on that girl '''Brandon: '(Singing) Rag city #####, Rag Rag city ##### Rag city #####, Rag Rag city ##### 'Sky: '''Wow Matter of fact im gonna highlight this honey right her r brb '''Brandon: '''Okay '''Sky: '(Singing) Hey your looking kinda cute In your polka- dot bik.ini girl Hey this what i wanna do 'Bloom: '#####, You aint gonna do nothing with me, idk what yr probz is! Ew! 'Sky: '(Singing) A lot of bad ##### got my ####### problem Brandon, why our girls all ways giving me problems 'Brandon: '(Singing) If your having girl problems, i feel bad for you son.... I got 99 problems, but a ##### aint one! HIT ME Sometimes its best to let the girls come to u 'Sky: '''And how are you suposed to do that '''Brandon: '''Lifgaurd She's gonna save my life because i cant swim '''Sky: '''Thats a bad idea Brandon '''Brandon: '(Singing) My mins telling me no... But my body, My body's telling me yeah 'Helia: '''You guys, it makes me feel so gd that i have friends like u to suport me during this break up '''Riven: '''Hey, we're all ways going to be here to suport you '''Musa: '''Thank you '''Helia: '''Take a drink sweety '''Riven: '(Singing) We're up all night to get lucky 'Helia: '(Singing) We're up all night to get lucky 'Riven: '(Singing) We're up all night to get lucky 'Brandon: '(Singing) HELP I NEED SOMEBODY, NOT JUST ANYBODY 'Lifeguard: '(Singing) DONT YOU WORRY DONT YOU WORRY CHILD The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty 'Brandon: '''Wow Your like to angel of the ocean (Singing) Swimming in your world something spiritual '''Lifeguard: '''You wern't even that far in... Do you all ways go swimming with a ##### '''Brandon: '''Oh wow! owuld u look at tat! (Singing) It couldn't get any bigger, but then u where beside me '''Sky: '''HE'S GOT A LAMBOGUINI I SAID A LAMBO '''Lifeguard: '''U have a lambougini? '''Brandon - '''Yeah DO u wanna see it? '''Lifeguard: '''Yeah '''Sky: '''Get it Brandon oh he getting it City '''Lifeguard: '''You weren;t kidding .. how do u afford a car like this? '''Brandon: '(Singing) Trust me On my I-N-D-E-#-#-N-D-E-N-T #### #######, 'Lifeguard: '''So your a ########? '''Brandon: '(Singing) Im a ######## baby i just want you to know Hey, i have one all msot as big as this, if u wanna give it a try 'Lifeguard: '''What u tryign to say '''Brandon: '(Singing) Can u blow my whistle baby whistle baby Here we go Episode 2 Forest 'Bloom: '''SKY! WERE JUST NOT RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER! '''Sky: '(Singing) I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA! 'Bloom: '''I DON'T WANT YOU TO CATCH A GRENADE FOR ME (Singing) I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT.. CAN YOU SKY? '''Sky: '(Singing) BABY PLEAS DON'T GO :( Classroom 'Brandon: '''MAN U ARE ALWAYS WEARING THAT BLACK HAD BUT THIS YELLOW SHIRT, THIS YELLOW SHIRT IS NEW! '''Helia: '''THESE ARE MY FAVOURITE COLORS (Singing) BLACK & YELLOW BLACK & YELLOW BLACK & YELLOW '''Sky: '''MAN DON'T LISTEN TO THIS DUDE (Singing) CAUSE UR AMAZING JUST THE WAY YOU ARE '''Helia: '''THANKS MAN '''Brandon: '-_- DON'T TAKE ADVICE FROM SKY CRUGER -_- 'Professor Palladium: '''STUDENTS, YOU HAVE A TEST NEXT WEEK DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY LAST MINUTE QUESTIONS BEFORE I DISSMISS YOU? '''Brandon: '''YEAH I GOT A QUESTION '''Professor Palladium: '''YES BRANDON '''Brandon: '(Singing) THE SQUARE ROOT OF 69 IS 8 SOME RIGHT? CAUSE I BEEN TRY WORK IT OUT OOOOHH 'Professor Palladium: '''DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SERIOUSE QUESTIONS?! '''Bloom: '''YEH! (Singing) HOW DO YOU DO THAT SHIT, HOW DO YOU? HOW DO YOU? '''Stella: '''I JUST DON'T GET IT! '''Brandon: '''JUH JUST WANT THE TEST BACK ANOTHER WEEK I MEAN THIS IS APPLY ALGEBRA WE STUPID XD '''Professor Palladium: '''HOW ABOUT THIS, I'LL PUT THE TEST BACK A COUPLE WEEKS.. IF BRANDON TEACHES ME SOMETHING '''Brandon: '''WHAT AM I GOTTA TEACH YOU TEACH ALLS I KNOW HOW TO DO IS DANCE '''Professor Palladium: '(Singing) TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE TEACH ME TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE :DD 'Brandon: '''YEH TEACH, I COULD TEACH YOU HOW TO DOUGIE :D AND THEN WHEN YOU GO TO THE CLUB YOU COULD BE LIKE.. (Singing) THE CLUB CAN'T HANDLE ME RIGHT NOW!! '''Professor Palladium: '''ALRIGHT I'M LOOKIN FORWARD TO IT :P Locker Room '''Sky: '(Singing) OH MAAHHH GODD Classroom 'Sky: '''I JUST SAW THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER!! '''Professor Palladium: '''AWW REALLY? WHERE SHE LOOK LIKE? '''Sky: '(Singing) TONE THAN FIT AND READY 'Professor Palladium: '''DAMNNN! WHAT WAS SHE WEARING? '''Sky: '(Singing) SHAWTY HAD EM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS, BOOTS WITH DA FUR 'Professor Palladium: '(Singing) WITH DA FUR?! :O 'Sky: '''YEAH SHE WAS SO HOT :D Bedroom '''Bloom: '''HEY BRANDON CAN I TALK TO YOU? '''Brandon: '''OKAY.. Men's Stall '''Brandon: '''LOOK BLOOM I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THE MEN'S STALL I JUST FEEL UR GONNA SHH ON ME?? '''Bloom: '(Singing) AND IF I SAID I WANT YOU BODY NOW WILL YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME? :D 'Brandon: '(Singing) SO PUT IT ON MEH LET'S REMOVE THE SPACE BETWEEN ME AND YOU Bedroom 'Brandon: '(Singing) I GOTTA FEELING :D 'Sky: '''THAT SOMETHING SOUNDS CRAZY IN THAT BATHROOM '''Brandon: '(Singing) I JUST HAVE .. :D I THOUGH I WAS NEVER GETTING LATE 'Sky: '(Singing) NEVER SAY NEVER :D Episode 3 Nightclub 'Brandon: '''First i wanna tell everybody that i love you guys, being here. It's the BEST! and thats why i want to say... (Singing) EVERYBODEEY '''All: '(Singing) SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODEY Bedroom 'Helia: '''This party is pretty crazy, euh? Thats Uhm... Thats a a nice phone '''Flora: '''Yeah It's a (Singing) Video Phooooone I just got it '''Helia: '''Nice '''Flora: '(Singing) My drunk texts on, i'll regret it in the mornin' Can I spend the night tonight? Theres no guys here Fine...(Singing) I'm coming home 'Bloom: '''Awh you gotta go home? '''Flora: '''Yeah...JUST KIDDING '''Bloom: '(Singing) WOHOOHEOEOE OOEOOOHHOOWO Nightclub 'Riven: '''Don't worry Helia. I got this '''Helia: '''Alright man. (Singing) You only got one shot do not miss ur chance to blow '''Sky: '''WOOOOOW '''Brandon: '''DAAAYUM! '''Helia: '(Singing) OOOOOWOOOOO 'Riven: '(Singing) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Kitchen 'Flora: '''Don't touch the stove! (Singing) It's hot and Dangerous!! '''Riven: '(Singing) But im hungry like the wolf 'Stella: '(Singing) I need a doctor.. 'Helia: '''Oh sh*t! '''Flora: '''Ahahaha '''Sky: '''Man, she passed out '''Riven: '''Hell yeah (Singing) She aint comin back '''Brandon: '''Thats what happens '''Riven: '''Aha Hell yeah '''Sky: '''Oh sh*t xDD '''Brandon: '''Ooh oohw xD oooh oow!! Look at this guy '''Helia: '(Singing) I can be your hero baby I can kiss away the pain I can be your hero baby I can kiss away the pain 'Sky: '''Hahahahah! (Singing) I remember my first kiss with a little like this '''Stella: '''Wait u kissed me? Why did you (Singing) Kiss me kikikiss me '''Helia: '(Singing) I've got the magic in me '''Stella: '''O.O